Secret Notes
by Yasui Kikei
Summary: New Chapter--consists of two parts--: Kakashi is helping Sakura train and it leads onto something more sensual. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Sasuke's Surprise

**_I don't own anything/have anything to do with Naruto. Also, this is a yaoi fanfiction so if you don't like it, don't read it._**

--

A small, triangularly folded note landed soundlessly on Sasuke's desk during class. He picked it up between his thumb and forefinger suspiciously as he scrutinized it with his dark eyes before looking to his left, only to see the ever-so-smug Naruto grinning at him hugely. A frown appeared slowly on Sasuke's normally expressionless face as he glared at Naruto, only to make his smile bigger and more egotistical. _Gah, stupid ninja. Can't he see that I'm trying to pay attention?_ Despite his obvious annoyance at the note, he unfolded it carefully to read the messy handwriting that would only belong to Naruto Uzumaki.

_You look so sexy when you're serious._

Exhaling sharply, Sasuke folded the note and slid it into a hidden pocket on the inside of his vest. When he looked over at Naruto, the smile was still in place on his face, but slightly smaller this time. Sasuke had obviously gotten to him. His disapproving frown morphed into a small, triumphant smirk as he looked at the front of the classroom once again to listen to the lesson that Kakashi-sensei was so vigorously teaching. Out of nowhere, a small _thump_ sounded against his eardrum and he looked down, only to see another triangular note on his thigh this time.

_I want to kiss you senseless._

Sasuke groaned quietly and rubbed his temples: he was getting a headache. Only this person could give him one, and Naruto took advantage of that fact. Was Naruto trying to get him kicked out of class? Slipping the note into the same pocket that the previous one resided in, Sasuke glared intently at Naruto. _What are you thinking?!_ he mouthed at the obnoxious genin, becoming almost disgruntled enough to leave class. _You know you like it_, he mouthed back, winking smoothly at the obviously agitated Uchiha. Sasuke raised his hand quickly and sharply, hoping to get Kakashi-sensei's attention.

"What is it Sasuke?" he asked, his one visible eyebrow arching curiously. Sasuke smiled to himself slightly; glad to be getting away from the annoying ninja. "Can I be excused?" Sasuke asked, a little too politely. Kakashi nodded once and then returned to his lesson without missing a beat, not even the slightest bit interested at why Sasuke wanted to leave. He got up and exited the room, almost jogging to the restroom.

As he looked at himself, he sighed disgustingly. His brow was moistened with a thin layer of sweat, obviously caused by that damned Naruto. "Look at me," he whispered. "How is he getting to me like this?" He wiped the sweat off his forehead with a paper towel and rubbed his eyes, even though he wasn't the least bit tired. In fact, he was alert and fully awakened thanks to a certain someone.

Before he removed his hands from his eyes, he felt a warm pair of arms entrap him. "You can't escape me that easily," an all-too-familiar voice whispered. His breath felt hot and ticklish against Sasuke's neck as he whipped around to stare accusingly at Naruto. "What do you think you're doing?!" he cried a little too loudly. _Good thing no one's in here,_ he thought to himself. "I'm just telling you how I feel," Naruto said, his lip jutted out into a pouting expression.

He rubbed his temples again and sighed, this time looking at Naruto with a solemn expression. "Those notes," he whispered softly, gently brushing Naruto's hands away from his waist. "Please don't do it again. Especially _during_ class. Someone could have read them or..." Naruto placing his finger over his lips stopped him from making his point. His huge trademark smile appeared again and it seemed to melt Sasuke's tension away, but he still held up his guard.

"But no one did, did they?" Without even enough time to respond, Naruto's lips crushed themselves against Sasuke's and he thrusted him against the wall. Their mouths moved together, synchronized, for what was only a few moments before Sasuke jerked his head away to breathe. "Forgive me?" Naruto asked sweetly, a puppy-dog expression overcoming his normally arrogant face.

"N-no! Absolutely not! We could have gotten in trouble..." Sasuke's sentence trailed off as if he was thinking about someone else. He groaned inwardly, then placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders. "I just wanted to see your reaction," Naruto whispered softly, "I didn't mean for you to get upset. I'm sorry."

Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto said this. Since when did Naruto apologize? This caught him off guard and Naruto knew it, because his hands felt themselves down to Sasuke's pants-zipper. "Naruto! What are you doing?!" he cried, but made no move to stop the genin. Instead, he simply just looked down at his platinum blonde and held his breath, wondering what it would feel like. They'd never done anything more than kiss...

Soon, the Uchiha's pants and boxers were at his ankles, leaving his member exposed. "Oh Sasuke-kun..." Naruto whispered, marveling at the sight of it for a few moments. "N-Naruto...what are you doing?" Sasuke replied, his voice shaking a bit. He'd never allowed himself to seem weak, so why now? Naruto simply smiled up at him smugly for a moment before forming his lips around Sasuke's hard cock.

"Oh, Naruto!" Sasuke's head tipped back as a small moan escaped his paled lips. The moist, soft texture of Naruto's tongue made his head spin wildly as his breathing became rushed and struggled, but he couldn't utter a word. His mind was filled with the simple image of Naruto's head bobbing back and forth that he couldn't think of anything else.

Slipping his lips off Sasuke, a string of pre-cum and saliva stretched between the two of them. "Sasuke," Naruto said, almost smugly, "you don't seem to be trying to stop me." A small smirk appeared on his moistened lips as he looked up at Sasuke, an erotic glint within his eyes. "I...I..." Sasuke couldn't control his breathing long enough to make a sentence, so he simply entertwined his fingers within Naruto's hair and forced his mouth back onto his manhood.

A muffled moan came from the pit of Naruto's being as he began to thrust Sasuke's dick harder and faster down his throat. Sasuke's moans were becoming more frequent and louder as he bucked his hips back and forth, matching Naruto's rhythm perfectly. They both knew that he was close to orgasm, so Naruto bit down a little on the head of Sasuke's dick.

"NARUTO!" he cried out, but couldn't finish screaming his name before a gush of sweet juice invaded Naruto's mouth. A small bit of cum trickled out the corner of his mouth, but as he swallowed the rest of it as he stood back up as if nothing had happened. He stood there for a moment, facing the sweating Uchiha before Naruto crushed his lips against his once more, the taste of himself seeping onto Sasuke's tongue.

"I bet you aren't so mad at me about those notes now, are you Sasu-kun?"

--

**_How do you guys like it? If I get 10 reviews (or more!), I'll write more chapters. They'll consist of different characters in different scenarios...so please review!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Visit

_**Hooray! My last chapter got some really good feedback, so I decided to make another. Seeing as I got a few pairing requests, I'll get the one I don't really like out of the way first (Itasasu), then do the other two in later chapters. Thanks again for the positive reviews!**_

--

Sasuke sighed as he slipped onto the small couch in his home, allowing the cold leather to cool his sweating skin. Training had been brutal that day, but as expected he had come out on top. Despite that fact, though, Naruto had put up quite a fight and drained all but a millimeter of energy from Sasuke.

"I just want to go asleep..." he breathed softly to no one in particular. Closing his eyes lightly, he tried to drift off to sleep but the images that were burned into the back of his eyelids prevented him from doing so: Itachi, his older brother, killing his entire village but for some reason allowing Sasuke to live.

"God damn it, Itachi! I'd rather you have killed me instead of leaving me to lose my sanity," Sasuke groaned, hopping up from the couch. Brushing his hair back from his face he climbed the steps up to his room. Suddenly, though, he heard a creak in the floorboards that did not come from his own footsteps. Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks, listening intently for another sound.

_Creak_.

Sasuke held his breath as he slowly tiptoed up the stairs to the door that lead into his room, and he peered through the keyhole. Seeing as he could only see what was directly in front of it, there wasn't much that seemed out of the ordinary...wait, hadn't he left his headband on the dresser?

Turning the doorknob slowly so as to not make a sound, Sasuke jumped into his room in a fighting stance. "Show yourselves!" he cried out, looking frantically around the room for the intruder. There was no one in sight, and this caused Sasuke to let his guard fall for the slightest second: that was all Itachi needed.

"Hello little brother," he whispered. Itachi's slender hands grabbed Sasuke's shoulder from behind and twisted him around so his evil glare could bore into his brother's eyes. "I've missed you." A mischievous smirk appeared on his lips. A glint in his eyes showed that he wasn't there for a mere brotherly visit, but for something much more...intimate.

"Itachi! H-how..." Sasuke's words caught in his throat as his eyes observed the murderer that was his older brother. He almost felt as if he would cry, but he knew that Itachi would make him out to be a weakling. Instead, he shoved himself away and quickly pressed himself to the wall on the opposite side of the room, surveying every movement that Itachi made.

"You act like you're _afraid of me_. I wonder why that is." Casually, Itachi sat on Sasuke's bed as if he was one of Sasuke's closest friends, intertwining his fingers and laying them politely on his lap. "Get out of my house. Now." A growl erupted from the depth of Sasuke's throat as he pounced on his brother, a malicious expression.

Itachi smiled again, this time a genuine smile and not an egotistical grin. "This is a compromising condition, don't you think Sasuke?" As if not bothered at all by the fact that Sasuke was about to rip his throat out, Itachi twisted a strand of Sasuke's hair between his fingers.

"Tell me what you want, you bastard." Sasuke's breathing was heavy with anger as he glared malevolently at Itachi, but what happened next surprised him. Itachi returned the glare for a split second then jumped up, now positioning himself on top of Sasuke. "Do you know why I left you alive?" he asked simply, not pinning Sasuke down but simply sitting on his stomach.

"Because you're psychotic," he muttered back, not daring to look at Itachi's face. Itachi sucked in a sharp breath as if that offended him, but then chuckled softly. "No," he replied sternly, "it's because..." He stopped mid sentence and leaned down to kiss Sasuke's cheek and pressed his lips against Sasuke's ear. "I love you."

Itachi didn't even have to look at his brother to know that this statement shocked him, and he expected him to try to fight him, but he didn't. He layed there, as if he was lifeless, simply raising his chest up and down to breathe. "What do you mean?" he finally asked, his voice shaking as if he was scared.

Itachi groaned in exasperation, grabbing Sasuke's chin roughly in his hand. "You idiot! What do you think 'love' means, hm?" Itachi kissed Sasuke again, this time on the lips, and then leaned away from him. "It means I left you alive, not to leave you with the pain and suffering of losing your village, but because _I_ couldn't live with the pain and suffering of losing _you._"

Sasuke's breathing stopped all together as he looked up at Itachi with a bewildered expression. All of a sudden, as if some entity had possessed him, he took his hands and locked them behind Itachi's head and forced his lips to his. A few moments of simple kissing passed, but then Itachi forced Sasuke's lips to separate by pressing his tongue between them. Their tongues flicked against each other's viciously as their bodies grinded together.

Sasuke was the first to pull away, his breathing struggled. "Itachi, this is wrong.." he whispered, but his eyes said something completely different. "We've both done things that are considered 'wrong', my beloved brother. Why should we consider this any different?"

That seemed to convince Sasuke, that or he simply wanted an excuse to feel Itachi's mouth on his again. As they exchanged moans between one another, Sasuke's hands felt themselves down Itachi's chest, slowly slipping into his pants. "Mm...Sasuke..." Itachi moaned, getting hard as soon as his brother touched him.

Sasuke's strong hand grasped Itachi's cock, rubbing it softly as they continued to kiss vigorously. His hand began to move faster and harder as Itachi kicked his pants completely off, now allowing his manhood to be fully exposed. Sasuke moaned loudly as soon as he saw it, and Itachi smiled to himself.

"You know Sasuke," he whispered between moans, "I've had so many dreams about this moment." Sasuke smiled and bit Itachi's lip playfully, making him moan again. Sasuke's hand squeezed Itachi's cock, causing pre-cum to seep from the head. "Itachi, you're so big," he moaned.

A small, breathless chuckle escaped his throat. "Why don't we test that out?" Itachi's trademark smirk appeared again, and Sasuke looked up in confusion. "What..." Before he could say anything, Itachi had shifted in one fluid movement and removed Sasuke's pants. "This might hurt, little brother, but I assure you that I'll try to make it as painless as possible."

Before Sasuke could ask what Itachi was going to do, he penetrated him with as much force as he could muster. Sasuke screamed in pain, but soon he was moaning in pleasure. "Faster," he cried pleadingly, and Itachi obliged. Thrusting faster and faster, he felt Sasuke's hole loosen and become less protesting. Sasuke's body began to move back and forth as he matched Itachi's movements, and moved down one hand down to his own member and began playing with himself.

"Sasuke," Itachi moaned. He began to pant as his body moved faster as well as Sasuke's hand, and they both screamed in pleasure as they came at the same time. Moaning one last time, Itachi's body slumped on top of Sasuke's back, exhausted. After a moment of them both regaining their breath, they cleaned up the mess and laid down on Sasuke's bed.

Sasuke looked over at his older brother, their bodies now moist with sweat, and smiled. Itachi smiled back and kissed Sasuke lightly, then fell asleep in his arms.

--

_**Agh, I'm not entirely satisfied with this one, but it's kind of hard for me to do incest pairings. (You'd better be glad I like to please my reviewers inu-kikki) D: Hopefully it isn't horrible though. Oh, and I **_**love**_** suggestions for pairings so don't be shy! Just...try to stay away from incest. Please. XD**_


	3. Chapter 3: Sensual Training Pt 1

_**So, now that the Itasasu pairing is out of the way, I can move on to a more comfortable pairing. XD Anyone up for some Kakasaku?**_

--

"Sakura, pick up the pace!" Kakashi called, coaxing the three genin through their training course. He had planned to take them through a set of exercises to improve their flexibility, agility, and hand-eye coordination, but for some reason Sakura just wasn't trying hard enough.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm just so..." as if to underline her statement, Sakura yawned, "tired." Naruto laughed, and Sasuke smirked cockily. "If Sakura-chan hadn't been up all night watching _hentai_, she might have more energy!" Naruto teased, sticking his tongue out at the pink-haired ninja. Sasuke chuckled softly but said nothing, afraid to get between the two's squabble.

Sakura's cheeks flushed a deep pink, much darker than her hair, and she stomped forward to grab Naruto's jacket. "Shut up, baka! I was _not_ watching hentai, I was just..." her sentence trailed off as she tried to find an excuse, but she couldn't and this only made her cheeks darken further. "Then what was that moaning noise I heard upstairs then, hmm?"

Sakura screamed in anger and pushed Naruto, trying to instigate a fight. "Hey, you two! Cut it out!" Kakashi stepped in between the two and his one visible eyebrow was furrowed in anxiety. "I won't have two of my students fighting on my time. Naruto, Sasuke, you two go ahead in the course. I'll stay behind and help Sakura out." Naruto and Sasuke seemed content with that order and walked away from the two others. Naruto nudged Sasuke in the side and chided something about "did you see her face" and "she's such a pervert".

Sakura turned around with her arms crossed and huffed angrily, only to be turned around by Kakashi. "Sakura, don't pay Naruto any mind. You know he's just trying to get a rise out of you, right?" His voice sounded consoling, and this caused Sakura's tension to loosen up a bit. "He's doing a hell of a good job then."

Kakashi chuckled and stepped in front of Sakura, pushing her shoulders down so she'd sit. "So, how do you plan to help me out?" she asked curiously, her eyebrows arched in confusion. In an answer to her question, Kakashi's planted each of his hands on the inside of Sakura's thighs and pushed outwards, spreading them apart.

"Ka-Kakashi! What are you doing?!" Her hand slapped his cheek and would have left a red mark if not for his mask, and he gasped sharply. "I'm trying to help you stretch!" he defended, holding his hands up as if to defend himself. Sakura averted her eyes as if trying to apologize, and nodded as if giving him permission.

He placed his hands in their previous position, and began to spread them apart. Her dress began to pull up and if Kakashi turned his head just right, he could see Sakura's thin pink underwear. _This is just like the hentai I watched last night..._ Sakura thought, embarrassed. "Oh! Kakashi, that hurts!" Sakura moaned in pain and Kakashi removed his hands once more.

"Okay, then. How about you just do some squats? I'll observe you." Kakashi stepped back and allowed Sakura to rise from her sitting position, only to squat with her legs bent. She began rising up and down, her breasts doing the same motion. Kakashi's one visible eye widened and he grinned slightly, observing the movements until Sakura began to sweat.

"Kakashi, can we go back to the stretching exercise again? I'm starting to get sore..." she whispered, simply wanting Kakashi to touch her again. Kakashi nodded and got them both into the same position, this time placing his hands higher up her thighs. This time when he spread her legs enough to see her underwear, they were moistened. With sweat or something else, he didn't know, but it still got him aroused.

"Kakashi, I...uhm..." Sakura didn't know how to tell him that she felt a certain way at that moment, so instead she grabbed his hands and placed them only two centimeters away from her underwear. "Sakura!" he gasped, but didn't object like she thought she would. This caused her to smile a bit, and when her legs began to protest she moaned in pain.

"What is it, Sakura?" Kakashi asked, concerned. Had he hurt her? "Oh, it's just that my legs are so sore...Could you—could you rub them for me, sensei?" she asked innocently, a glint of arousal in her eyes. "Sakura, I don't know if..." He was about to protest, but she did an overdramatic moan of pain again so he began to press his fingers back and forth on her smooth thighs.

"That feels so good Kakashi-kun," she moaned, lifting the hem of her dress up so he could move farther up her thighs. Soon, he began to brush his fingers against her underwear that, he now knew, was wet with her fluids. He blushed but continued, and eventually brushed his thumb against the crevice that was apparent on her panties.

"Kakashi...!" she gasped, her eyes widened in surprise. "Don't worry Sakura, it won't hurt very much." Before she could say anything, his finger pressed against her clit, rubbing softly and causing her to moisten her underwear further. _What do I do?!_ She asked herself frantically, simply moaning in pleasure as Kakashi continued to rub against her clit.

Soon, though, his forefinger slipped under her panties and began to rub the slit between her lips. "Kakashi-sensei! Don't stop!" she moaned, her hand slipping up her dress to fondle her right breast. Her sensei smirked and slipped his forefinger into her, moving it back and forth until it was coated in her juices. Slipping it out, he looked at her with eyes full of lust.

"Sakura..." Kakashi whispered, pulling her underwear off and tossing it aside. He unzipped his pants and his manhood emerged, making Sakura's pussy moisten with anticipation. "Have you ever done something like this before, Sakura-chan?" he asked, concerned to whether it would hurt her or not. "No, Kakashi-sensei..." she whispered, her nipples poking through the fabric of her dress.

He reminded himself to pull out later, and pressed the head of his cock against the opening of her vagina. "This might hurt, Sakura." She nodded once and braced herself against the tree she was now leaning against, her mind racing with the images of the hentai she had watched the previous night. Penetrating her, Sakura's lips contorted themselves to the shape of Kakashi's dick as he began to move slowly in and out of her, being careful not to injure the young ninja.

"Kakashi, it...it doesn't hurt," she whispered, embarrassed. Was it supposed to hurt? Was there something wrong with her if it _didn't_ hurt? As if Kakashi didn't notice her thoughtful expression, he slammed his cock into her and this caused Sakura to scream in a mixture of pain and pleasure as an odd sensation seemed to build up in her lower body.

Kakashi began to slow down, still keeping his cock inside Sakura's warm hole. He felt himself getting closer and closer to orgasm with every thrust, and knew he'd have to pull out of her in a few minutes. "Kakashi, it feels so good!" she cried out. A sudden thought flashed through her mind: what if Sasuke and Naruto could hear them? Discarding that thought, she began to move her lower body in rhythm to Kakashi.

As if all too soon, he pulled his cock out of her. "Is there something wrong?" she asked, short of breath after the whole ordeal. "No, Sakura, I just don't want to risk anything." Kakashi said, hating to think that he'd have to finish on his own. Sakura blushed lightly as another image of the girl in the hentai, and she leaned forward to put her mouth around Kakashi's still-erect manhood.

He gasped as he felt a wave of pleasure wash over him, and he immediately took his hand to the back of Sakura's head and forced his cock down her throat. Surprisingly, she didn't gag: she simply rotated her tongue in random movements around his shaft as small amounts of pre-cum slid down her throat.

_Heh...that's good, _he thought to himself, _I can get a lot more pleasure this way._ He began to buck his hips roughly, slamming his cock into the back of her throat. He moaned in pleasure as she bit down on it, only to resume in her tongue-work. "Sakura, I'm going to..." Before he could finish, he heard a muffled _mhmm_ from Sakura as she slipped her lips to the head of his dick, running her tongue along the slit.

Kakashi began to moan continuously as her tongue work became more advanced, and another sense of pleasure washed through him. "Sakura..!" he screamed, and his cum rushed into her mouth and down her throat. She swallowed every single bit of it, a huge grin coming across her face.

As Kakashi began to zip his pants back up, Sakura grabbed his wrist. "Not yet, Kakashi-sensei. It's my turn."

--

_**I am SO proud of this one! So much, in fact, that it's going to consist of two parts. The next one will be Sakura receiving instead of receiving and giving. Hopefully I'll get some good reviews. :D**_


	4. Chapter 4: Sensual Training Pt 2

_**Wow...three chapters in one day. I'm quite proud of myself. Anyway, this is part two of "Sensual Training". Have fun with the smut! XD**_

--

"Heh, very well then." Kakashi smirked beneath his mask and forced Sakura to lie on the ground, lifting her dress up over her legs. "You're so wet, Sakura-chan." He pointed out, his voice coated with arousal.

"Ah...it's so embarrassing." Sakura squinted her eyes shut as if to underline her statement, but left her right eye slitted open so she could observe Kakashi. He spread her legs apart so she would be spread-eagle, and he wondered how he would go about this. Taking out a kunai, he looked down at Sakura with questioning eyes.

"Kakashi! What are you doing?!" she cried, her voice frantic. His booming laugh filled the training grounds as he shook his head. "Don't worry. I'm just making a small slit in my mask so it will make things more...pleasurable for you." Sakura sighed in relief, relaxing the muscles in her body. _Good. I thought he had some sort of awkward fetish._

Making a the smallest slit he could to disguise the rest of his face but allow his tongue to escape his lips, he bent his head down between Sakura's legs. Before he even did anything, her breathing began to pick up as she anticipated what was to come.

Kakashi's tongue slipped through his mask and began to encircle Sakura's clit, immediately making her slit wet. He laughed a bit at how easily she was triggered, but continued to run his tongue up and down her cunt. She tasted so sweet to him, and he was getting greedy...

Sakura moaned loudly and her lower body rose a bit as she arched her back in pleasure, but then she lay still as Kakashi resumed his practice. As his tongue ran itself around her clit, he inserted his middle and forefinger into her now extremely wet pussy, and it gave no protest. Soon, he began to insert and remove them faster until they were ramming into her, making her moan every time they hit.

As he removed his fingers, he licked her juices off of them and put his mouth right on her cunt. _His breath feels so good against my pussy..._ Sakura thought to herself, moaning as his tongue entered her. Her juices continuously flowed into his mouth as he ran his tongue over, around, and into her soaked vagina.

The feeling in Sakura's lower body kept building and building until she felt she would explode, and it was as if Kakashi read her mind. He put his mouth directly over her clit, and bit it lightly. "KAKASHI!!" she screamed, her body fidgeting under the orgasmic feeling that he was giving her.

"Do you like that?" he asked as he pulled his mouth away, licking his lips and any other trace of her sweet fluid. "Oh yes...god, I love it..." she moaned, her chest rising and falling tumultuously. Kakashi took his hands and put them at the collar of her dress, ripping the fabric to leave her supple breasts exposed. "Sakura, you're so beautiful," he whispered softly. A small smile overcame her face, and as soon as his mouth returned to her cunt she was moaning again.

_This feels so good. I...oh god!_ His hands were groping at her breasts now, his fingers pinching her hard nipples. Her juices flowed consistently from her pussy now, flowing into his mouth. Her orgasm was so close that it was torture, until he bit her clit again.

It felt _so_ good. Every bit of the pressure that had been building inside of her flowed out of her pleasured hole and between Kakashi's lips, trickling out the corner and staining his mask. Kakashi removed his hands from her gorgeous breasts and smiled to himself, looking down at the nude ninja.

"Did you like it?" he asked smugly, lying next to her sweating body. "I...I loved it," she breathed harshly. There were no words to describe how great that had felt. Her cunt pulsed now, a sense of soreness yet comfort flowing through her. "But," she whispered between breathes, "you're going to have to buy another mask."

--

_**Reviews please! :D I have no idea why I'm so pleased with this pairing, but I am. I'd like more pairing suggestions though. XD I've hit a bit of a writer's block.**_


End file.
